sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ablation
"Ablation" is the eighth episode of the fifth season of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy, and the series' sixty-first episode overall. Summary In the aftermath of Gemma's car accident, Clay and Nero have different approaches on how to help her out of trouble with Jax and Tara. The Sons try to find out who was behind the attack on Jax and Chibs. Meanwhile, Roosevelt promises to give Jax the member of the club that has been informing on them for the RICO case in exchange for Frankie Diamonds. Juice finally lets someone in on all of the secrets that he's been hiding from the club. And Jax devises a plan trap Clay, which involves manipulating his mother. Plot Moments after driving off the road with the boys in her car, EMS crews find Gemma. Thomas is fine and being held by a paramedic, but Abel is strapped to a board and bloody. Elsewhere, Tara waits angrily in the car while Tig, Chibs and Jax load "a dead black guy in the back of my car," as Jax puts it. Clay rides on his bike using both hands (he could not before), to find Juice waiting for him with the double dose of bad news. At the cabin, Jax doesn't have answers for Tara. She wants to know if Frankie could be behind it. He asks her to stay in the bedroom. In the living room, Jax tries to figure out how to dispose of his assailant's body and picks up the fireplace ax. He angrily hacks the body's hands off. One is for Unser to ID, the other for Pope. "I'm tired of watching my back," Jax says. Tara comes out in a panic, she just got the news about her boys. At the hospital, Jax and Tara anxiously watch as doctors tend to Abel's heart. Tara blames Gemma, but Jax is way ahead of her. Gemma wakes up with Clay at her bedside. He tells her Abel is fine. She sobs. Bobby briefs the Sons: "Abel's heart went irregular, they gotta do a thing to reverse it." Margaret (McNally Sagal) the administrator brings Thomas by. Abel is going to be fine. Unser has an ID on the dead guy: Charles Turner, a member of Black Nation in Chino. He's not from Pope's territory. Jax goes to see Gemma and immediately asks if she was drunk. Clay answers for her and says the guys in the van came after her and ran her off the road. Jax's attitude changes immediately. "This is my fault," Jax says. In the hall, Clay says only one person they know gets off on dead kids: Pope. And he wants to meet. Back in her room, Clay explains to Gemma that he can't have Jax hating her too. Clay sees Roosevelt and says the club owes him an apology. Roosevelt demands to see Juice. He wants information on Frankie, but Juice has none. "You're going to get me killed," Juice says. "That concern left me when I watched my wife die," Roosevelt says. Jax, Happy and Chibs go to the train yard to meet Pope, who brags about buying the property to build mutli-family units. Pope didn't appreciate the severed hand. "He's black, what was I supposed to think?" Jax says. "That someone wants you dead and hired a black guy to do it," Pope says, matter-of-factly. Jax tells Pope the attacks were coming from inside. Pope quickly tells Jax the shooter's name is Charles Turner. They give him his brother-in-law's address. Nero stops by Gemma's room and asks Chuckie for a moment alone with her. Nero asks her about Chuckie's amputated hands. "The Chinese cut those off because he couldn't stop playing with himself," Gemma says. "See, I should have put that together," Nero says. He kisses her forehead and tells her he's sorry this happened to her. Gemma confesses she was stoned driving them and Clay lied for her. Nero urges her to tell the truth. Chuckie interrupts to warn them Clay is coming. Nero says good-bye, promising to check in on her. Clay walks him out. "Whatever it was between you and my wife, it's over," Clay says. "Well maybe we should let her make that call," Nero says. "I know you and Jax are tight and the club appreciates your p---- salvation, but make no mistake -- you get in my way with Gemma and I'll kill you." "Don't worry, hermano. I don't make mistakes. Not like you," Nero says. The Sons roll up on the shooter's address. They recognize the van but don't know who was driving it. Jax walks around the corner and waits to see which man recognizes him. It doesn't take long before one shoots and runs. He makes it up to the warehouse roof and runs, but the fire escape is broken and he can't get away. He talks, telling them a guy they knew while in Chino, Frankie Diamonds, paid them. Jax asks why he went after his mom and kids. The guy denies it, saying he doesn't even know Jax. Chibs realizes Frankie is smarter than he looks. Jax puts his arms around the man and calmly shoots him repeatedly in the gut. At the clubhouse, Clay asks Juice why Roosevelt is pressing him. He pushes Juice to tell him and Juice lays it all out: Roosevelt knows his father is black and wanted him to get evidence for the RICO case they were building with Otto's testimony. He confesses to stealing the brick of coke and fighting with Miles, killing him. He thinks the RICO case is over. Clay tells Juice he sent the Nomads to the trailer and he killed Greg the Peg. Clay says they're even and nobody else needs to know. At the hospital, Tara checks on Gemma and gives her a big hug. She thanks Gemma for keeping the boys safe. Jax joins them and tells them they're still looking for the guys who came after them. He asks Gemma for details on the van. She says it was maybe brown. Jax gets a call. He, Chibs and Bobby go to Diosa and find Nero tied up and Frankie with a gun in Lyla's mouth. He demands $200,000 but Jax explains the club doesn't have that much cash lying around. Nero volunteers his and sends Bobby to get it from his safe. Frankie tells them Clay put them up to everything, but when Jax asks if he signed off on Frankie going after his mom and kids, Frankie denies it. Bobby returns with Nero's loot and has Lyla get Nero's truck keys. Frankie takes Chibs hostage as his driver, when Jax tells him he's making a mistake, Frankie shoots Lyla in the leg on his way out. Nero calls a doctor who's a client for Lyla. Nero reminds Jax he promised him no violence. Jax tells him it won't happen again. Nero is angry and reminds him they got into this so they could get out of everything. Nero asks about Gemma, then tells Jax that Clay lied about her being run off the road. Nero says she was scared to go against Clay. Jax says she should be scared. "Well what are you going to do, prez? Beat the shit out of your mom? Ain't that been done enough by your family?" Nero asks. Bobby prevents Jax from going after Nero. "You want to be with Gemma? Be my guest, she's your problem now, partner," Jax says. Jax finds Gemma holding Thomas with Tara in the room. Jax calmly takes Thomas and asks Gemma if she's going to tell Tara or if he should. Gemma tells Tara the truth and Tara immediately slugs her and tells her she never gets to see her kids again. Along a dark road, Chibs pulls over and Frankie gets out and hauls Chibs out after him. He forces Chibs to kneel then puts his gun to the back of his head. Chibs dares him to look him in the eyes before he kills him. Frankie's ride gets impatient so Frankie knocks Chibs out, shoots out Chibs' tires and rides off. Bobby and Jax head back to the club. Jax doesn't want the club to know about Clay's involvement in the home invasions until they have proof. Jax goes to talk to Roosevelt when he pulls up. He asks about Jax's kids. He tells Jax his wife was pregnant. The DNA under her fingernails was inconclusive. He asks about the RICO case against the club and doesn't buy it when Jax plays dumb. Roosevelt tells Jax the Feds had another source. He knows the club will find Frankie before he does. If they turn him over, he'll give Jax "the rat at your table." Back home after a very long day, Jax snuggles on the couch with Tara. He asks if she ever regrets coming back to Charming. She says no. He's been thinking about life choices lately. "You want to tell me?" she asks. "I'm pretty sure Clay was the one calling the shots with the Nomads," he says. Clay was using them to push him out of his seat. Now he has to prove it to the club and let them decide to kill him. "I have a plan, you may not like it," Jax says. Jax returns to the club late at night to talk to Clay, telling him he thinks Frankie hired a black guy to put them off the truth. Jax says he knows no one went after Gemma or his kids. "I know why you lied for her, I'd have done the same thing to protect Tara," he says, explaining that Gemma is now dead to his family. "You're the only thing she's got left," Jax says. "She doesn't want me," Clay says. "I'm worried about her, Clay. She's already on edge. I'm not sure what happens to her without family. She's going to need you," Jax says. Gemma smokes a cigarette and knits at Diosa. Jax visits and Nero reminds Gemma to be civil. Jax sits down with his mom. "You want to fix the damage you've done?" Jax asks her. Of course she does, and says she's gone cold turkey. But there's more than that. Jax tells her Clay put the Nomads up to the attacks but he needs proof and she's going to get it for him. "He'd do anything for you, let him in. Get his trust," Jax says. "I want you to be with him, sleep with him. Make him feel like a king. The dirty secrets will start to flow just like they always did." "What if I can't do that?" Gemma asks. "Then get used to living in a brothel, because hookers and bangers are going to be your only family," Jax says. Church meetings (there were no meetings during this episode) Deaths Ray Barnes - Shot in stomach by Jax, fell off roof. Credits Main Cast * Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller * Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow * Mark Boone Junior as Bobby 'Elvis' Munson * Dayton Callie as Wayne Unser * Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager * Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford * Theo Rossi as Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz * Maggie Siff as Tara Knowles * Ron Perlman as Clarence 'Clay' Morrow Supporting Cast Special guest stars *Harold Perrineau as Damon Pope *Rockmond Dunbar as Eli Roosevelt *Jimmy Smits as Neron 'Nero' Padilla Guest stars *David Labrava as Happy *Michael Ornstein as Chuck Marstein *Winter Ave Zoli as Lyla Winston *Chuck Zito as Frankie Diamonds *McNally Sagal as Margaret Murphy *Mo McRae as Tyler *Christopher Douglas Reed as Philip 'Filthy Phil' Russell *Antonio D. Charity as Ray Barnes Co-stars *Jaime Zevallos as EMT Featured Music * Pettidee - "Represent" (Jax, Chibs, Happy and Ray at the stairs to roof.) Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Season 5